The present invention relates to sheets for use in correspondence which can be used for postcards, etc..
Japan Kokai Jitsuyo Shinan Koho JP 49/33930 discloses a joined postcard which consists of two postcard-like sheets of paper adhered to each other in a manner that they can be peeled off. This joined postcard can indicate a written message and other information on the inside of each sheet of paper.
However, each sheet of paper of the above-mentioned joined postcard is independent to each other; hence it is hard for the sender to show continuously over the both sheets, specific information such as letters diagrams, graphs, pictures, etc.: even if the continuous indication on the inside of both sheets is possible, both sheets will be completely separated when they are peeled off and unfolded by the receiver; hence the continuity of information has been lost giving inconvenience for their filing and storing, the inside of both sheets being not effectively and continuously utilized.
Furthermore, both sheets or one of them have some tackiness on the peeled surface even after the peeling and unfolding of the sheets by the receiver, with the result that the receiver has some troubles in their storing and filing as well as some unpleasant feeling in handling.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide sheets for use in correspondence which can indicate easily and continuously over the sheets specific information from the sender, and can keep the continuity of information with no separation of both sheets even after the peeling and unfolding of the sheets by the receiver: the sheets should have no such unpleasant tackiness on the surface peeled, and hence be very convenient for storing and filing.